


Knot4U

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Dildos, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Prostitution, Rimming, Sex Worker Dean, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Demisexual Castiel has long lost hope or interest in finding a partner he feels comfortable having sex with, no matter how many alphas Gabriel introduces him to. He would be content to spend the rest of his life celibate, except for the ever more concerning issue of his heats. They're bad, and they get worse each time. Can Cas survive this heat on his own without a trip to the hospital, or will he be forced to try the Alpha-for-Rent service his brother keeps insisting he try, Knot4U?





	Knot4U

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the Alpha for Rent square on my SPN ABO Bingo card.

"What about that one?" Gabriel asks, coming up behind Cas and dropping a dish of dark chocolate truffles dipped in mint chocolate and drizzled with ganache in front of him. Castiel melts upon laying eyes on their glorious sight. He’s been dreaming about them all day.

"Hmm?" he asks, eyes focused on the truffles.

"That smoking hot alpha that just passed by. He looked like he wanted to eat you. What'd you think?"

Cas frowns towards the door, seeing the retreating back of a tall alpha-shaped man walking towards a car parked across the street with a cake box in hand. "I didn't notice him."

"You're hopeless. How do you not notice an alpha five feet away from you a day out from your heat? I'd be trying to climb him."

Castiel looks up at his brother, shrugging, unsure what the big deal is. They've talked about this. "I just... don't. I'm much more focused on this." He picks up one of the truffles and takes a bite, the soft, velvety chocolate melting on his tongue. He wilts in pleasure. "This is so good, Gabriel. You're a genius."

"Thanks. You wouldn't be craving so much chocolate if you had an alpha, though."

"There's no evidence that having an alpha has any effect on PHS. Don't you have customers to take care of?"

They both look towards the counter, but the only other people in the shop are a family sharing cupcakes in the front corner. "I'm gonna go with no," Gabe says as he takes the seat across from Cas and steals one of the truffles. Castiel glares.

"I think you should try Knot4U. They've got every flavor of alpha. I'm sure you can find one who knows how to handle your particular tastes." He says the last part in a bad fake English accent with a snooty expression that makes Cas want to shove a tarte down his throat to shut him up.

"I am not using a service that cannot even spell words out properly, Gabriel. That's how you get an STD."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "They screen for that stuff. They make them get tested after every heat. They do really thorough background checks and don't use any alphas that have a criminal record or any history of violence. They also have alphas trained to work with omegas with all sorts of problems."

"Being demi-sexual isn't a problem, Gabe."

"Your heats are a problem. Didn't your doctor prescribe you alpha lube?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore. It's none of your business."

"If you have a heart attack and die because your heat got too intense, it definitely will be my business. You need to be careful."

"I am careful. I've got my prescription. I've made sure they gave me something I can tolerate biologically. You have my spare key should something go wrong. It’s not ideal, but I will survive, as I always do.”

“No, not as you always do. Last time I thought I was going to have to drag your ass to the ER for fluids. They’re getting worse. Just get an alpha for this one, please. What can it hurt?”

Castiel clenches his jaw, suddenly regretting not getting the truffles to go. “I have already explained to you why that is not an option. Please drop it.”

“Fine, die in your house with a fake knot up your butt. Whatever you want, Cassie.” Gabriel gets up with a little more aggression than Castiel is used to from his brother and goes back behind the counter. Castiel instantly regrets all but growling at him, but he lost his patience for this conversation two years ago.

Castiel folds the two truffles left on his plate into a napkin and deposits the empty plate on the counter with a clenched jaw. “Thank you for the chocolate. I will see you in a few days.”

Gabriel’s mouth is still turned down in a sour pout, but he nods and takes the plate. “Take care of yourself. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Castiel says with surprise. He can count on one hand the number of times his brother has told him he loved him in the last decade. He must really be worried. Castiel sighs under his breath and holds his hand out. “Do you have that card?” he asks. He won’t use it, but at least having it might give Gabriel a little peace of mind.

Gabriel perks up. “Really? Yeah, I have one in the register, give me a sec. A hot alpha dropped it in the tip jar with his money a couple weeks ago after he spent ten minutes praising my pie,” he explains in his rambling, over-excited way as he pops the register drawer open and rifles around until he pulls out a business card. He hands it over to Cas with a grin.

Castiel takes it and looks over the blue logo of a water color alpha letter with Knot4U scrawled across it and a name and phone number typed at the bottom. The back has a website address. It’s not as Neanderthal-looking as he would have expected. He tucks it into his pocket. “Thank you,” he says, pleased to leave Gabriel in a better mood.

By the time he gets home, heat is beginning to creep up his back in an uncomfortable way. He hangs up his trench coat and strips down to his underwear, still conscious enough to put them in the laundry basket instead of leaving them where they were. He sets the pot of soup he made on the stove to re-heat and goes about preparing for his heat.

The heat aid Dr. Barnes suggested still needs to be unpackaged and cleaned, so he fishes the box out of the back of his closet and takes it into the bathroom. It’s much larger than he expected and considerably more cumbersome-looking than he’s comfortable with. The silicone dildo is as wide as a shaving cream can. It will take a bit of work to fit in him, he can already tell. And the inflatable knot has a tube extending out of it for pumping it up. Castiel tests the hand pump and marvels at the slow inflation of the knot. There’s a second tube that ends in a syringe for the alpha lube Dr. Barnes had prescribed. It’s still in the refrigerator next to the butter. Castiel hadn’t been comfortable with the idea of using lube infused with an alpha’s sterilized sperm, but Dr. Barnes had assured him it was the best way to alleviate heat symptoms without an alpha.

He washes the toy with cleaner and sets it on the counter to dry. The soup is starting to bubble when he gets back to the kitchen, and he ladles out a bowl full before turning the heat off and letting it cool back down. He takes his bowl and crackers over to the couch and turns on the trashiest reality television he can find. By the time he’s done eating, there’s a fine sheen of sweat clinging to his body. He puts the bowl in the dishwasher and pops the soup back into the refrigerator before retiring to bed in the hopes of getting a decent night’s sleep before the hormones take over.

-

He gets four hours. He wakes humping the bed, his boxer briefs pushed halfway down his ass and his erection rubbing a wet patch into the sheets. The dull ache has already started in his ass, begging for something to fill it up. He groans into his pillow, cursing his life, and reaches for his usual fake knot, much smaller than the one still in the bathroom, and doesn’t waste time with prep before shoving it in. He should be more careful, but need has trumped caution far too often in his last few heats, and this is no exception.

Half an hour later, he's flinging the slippery silicone across the room with a growl. It isn't working, not enough. His insides feel like they've been overrun with fire ants. He stumbles from the bed and into the bathroom, cursing himself when he realizes he didn't get the alpha lube out of the refrigerator yet. "Fuck it," he grumbles, taking the knot back into the bedroom to try it without the lube. The chords dangle awkwardly, hitting his leg as he walks. He drops it onto the bed and stares at it for a long moment, hating his life more with each passing second.

When the itch becomes too much, he climbs onto the bed on his knees and fumbles for it, reaching behind him to try to fit it in. He's loose, but not loose enough for the knot.

-

Castiel collapses in frustration, desperate and unfulfilled and so uncomfortable. His blood feels like it's boiling in his veins, and nothing he tries does anything to satisfy it. He hasn't been able to rest in a full day. Not even the alpha lube has helped stymie his hormones. He's beginning to worry that he'll really have to go to the hospital if he doesn't find a way to relieve the pressure.

He stares up at the ceiling and lets the constant fevered itch take over, hating his body more than he ever has. Why can't he just be normal? Have a normal heat? Why can’t he just be sexually attracted to random strangers on the street like everyone else apparently seems to be? Gabriel has no problems finding an alpha to share his heats. From his boasting, it sounds like he regularly has sex that isn’t the most awkward, uncomfortable, unsexy thing on the planet. The entire concept of that is foreign to him. He should be able to call the number on the business card Gabe gave him and have them send over a random alpha and be done with all of this. But he can’t, because the very thought of doing something like that ratchets up his already raging anxiety to 300%.

He squirms, no longer able to stand the feeling of ants made of hot pokers crawling all over his skin. He’ll give the milking fake knot one more try, and if it doesn’t work… He doesn’t know what he’ll do. He reaches feebly for the shaft and rolls onto his hands and knees to make insertion easier. It’s a giant thing, the head so much wider than anything he’s taken before. He has to take a deep breath before pushing in, and even then with the copious amounts of slick and previous alpha lube still coating his walls, it’s still a tight fit. He finally manages and sighs to himself when the silicone testicles rest against his perineum.

The feeling of fullness relieves a little of the pressure, but it isn’t enough. He starts rocking back on it, pushing it into himself with one wobbly hand as he tries to balance on his other. Just the feeling of the thick shaft inside him is enough to bring him to the edge in under a minute. He fumbles around for the little air compressor ball and pumps it in his hand, inflating the knot until it forces against his prostate and he cums in thin spurts. He squeezes a bit more of the syringe to simulate an alpha coming inside him, but it isn’t satisfying in any way. He slumps, his face pushing into the sheets and suffocating him. He doesn’t even care. Let it. The stupid knot hasn’t made one bit of difference. His body knows what’s happening and will not be tricked.

“Fuck,” he mutters into the sheets. He drops his head to the side, eyes falling on his cell phone sitting on his night stand in case of emergency. He put the Knot4U card next to it in a moment of insanity and over-planning. He stares it down, angry with himself for even considering it, but the itch will not go away, and it’s only getting more painful with every passing minute.

He grumbles to himself and picks up his phone and the card, wincing as he attempts to sit only to remember the fake knot is still lodged inside him, the two tubes making it impossible for him to sit without risk of breaking them. He slides down onto his back against the pillows and pulls his browser up on his phone to check out the website. It won’t hurt to look. If any of the alphas even peek his interested a little, he’s willing to make an attempt. At least if he’s paying them to come and fuck him, if he can’t get into it, he can ask them to leave without feeling guilty for it.

The website is full of clean lines and a professional design, but he can’t get any of the pictures to load. In frustration, he dials the number on the front of the card.

“ _Thank you for calling Knot4U. This is Jo speaking. How may I help you today?_ ”

“None of the pictures are loading on your website,” Cas growls into the phone, realizing that he’s being rude, but too annoyed with the entire situation to care.

There’s a pause, and then the young woman on the line sighs. “ _What device are you using?_ ”

“My phone.”

“ _Our mobile website is experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment. Our tech team is working on fixing the problem as we speak. I would be happy to help match you a few alphas and email their profiles to you with photos if you would like._ ”

“Fine.”

There’s a sound of typing in the background. “ _Okay, what are you looking for in an alpha?_ ”

“I… don’t know. I’m… I have difficult heats. Last time my brother almost brought me to the hospital for dehydration and high blood pressure, and this one feels so much worse. I’ve never met an alpha I was comfortable enough to share a heat with before, and I haven’t had the best experiences with sex. I don’t think you’ll even have anyone that works for me, but I just… I can’t do this anymore.” His voice sounds strained and rough even to his own ears.

“ _I’m sorry to hear that, sir. The good news is, I think I have a few alphas who might be a good fit for you. When you say you haven’t met an alpha you were comfortable sharing a heat with, is that because you just haven’t met one you liked or do you have a discomfort with alphas in general?_ ”

“Not in general. I’ve never been traumatized by one, if that’s what you mean. I’m demi-sexual, which means I am unable to experience sexual attraction to anyone I’m not emotionally connected with first. I’ve never met an alpha I wanted to connect with on that level—at least not romantically,” he adds, feeling like the picky snob his brother is always accusing him of being.

“ _That’s understandable. You are by no means the first asexual spectrum omega I have helped match with an alpha. I have a few alphas that are extremely good at making sure their omegas are comfortable and taken care of on an emotional level, as well as a physical level. Would you like me to email you their profiles and you can look through them, and call back if any interest you?_ ”

Cas can feel the itch taking over his mental faculties, demanding he fuck himself on a knot again, even as he realizes the fake knot is still locked inside him. The pain is unbelievable. “Can you just send someone over, and if it doesn’t work, I’ll send them back?”

“ _Absolutely. Luckily, one of our best alphas is available today. His name is Dean Winchester. He is one of the kindest, most sensitive alphas we employ, and he also happens to be one of our most attractive alphas, as well. I can personally guarantee you will not send him away at the door. If he doesn’t satisfy you, we will give you free service for two heats_.”

Dean Winchester was the name on the card Gabe had given him, the alpha that loved pie. If Gabriel had met and spoken to him, and still recommended the service he works for to Castiel, he can’t be terrible. “That sounds fine.”

Castiel gives the woman his information and his credit card number and is off the phone with a promise of an alpha at his door in twenty minutes. He slides further down the bed, thinking fleetingly that maybe he should clean up a little, but too distracted by his heat to care. He loses himself in trying to fuck a semblance of satisfaction from the toy, instead.

By the time there’s a knock on his door half an hour later, Castiel is growly and frustrated with how much that hadn’t helped and tosses the fake knot on the floor, not even caring that lube is still leaking from the tip. He pulls on a robe and goes to the door, too annoyed with his own body to take a moment to think about what he’s doing. Reality sets in as soon as he opens the door.

A tall, broad-chested alpha is standing in the doorway, leather jacket and a smile that’s all arrogance curling over his perfect cupid’s bow mouth. Jo hadn’t been lying about the man’s physical attractiveness. He is one of the prettiest men Castiel has ever seen in person. And he smells like a god damn dream. But that smirk. “Hey sweetheart. Heard you’re looking for some help?”

Castiel gives him a withering look. “I think I’d rather just go to the hospital,” he says, attempting to push the door closed in the alpha’s face. A hand slaps onto the door above his and pushes it open again with much more strength than Castiel can muster in his fevered state.

The smirk disappears, replaced by a concerned frown. “Woah there. Jo said you were having a bad heat, but you look awful.” He reaches out tentative fingers and lifts Castiel’s chin to force eye contact. A tingle goes through Cas at the touch, but it doesn’t feel like an automatic reaction to any alpha touching him. There’s something… soothing about the touch of his rough fingers against Castiel’s stubble. His eyes are clear and bright and so green. Castiel can’t look away from them. “When was the last time you had some water? You’re burning up.”

“Yesterday. I haven’t been able to get out of bed,” he admits, attempting to pull away from Dean's touch, but it feels too good. The alarm bells that went off in Castiel's brain upon first sight of Dean have quieted in the face of his apparent sincere concern.

“Okay then, let’s get some water in you and then we’ll see about getting you some relief, huh?” He nudges past Castiel into the apartment and closes and locks the door behind him, dropping a knapsack next to the door and heading into the kitchen. Castiel follows him like the feverish, desperate bag of hormones he is. He focuses on Dean’s ass, perky and perfectly framed in fitted jeans.

Dean glances up from the refrigerator and smirks. "Like what you see there, sweetheart?"

The low-level attraction he'd been feeling immediately disappears. "I don't like being called sweetheart."

"No problem. You got any glasses around here? You're out of bottled."

"I don't drink bottled water. It's not environmentally friendly."

Dean pulls open cabinets until he finds a glass and pours water from the tap in it without comment. He turns to give it to Castiel, only for Castiel to realize he has drifted into Dean's personal space in the interim. Dean doesn't seem to mind, though. He hands Castiel the glass and pets his hair while Castiel drinks, letting Castiel lean against him without saying anything.

When he's done, he hands the glass back to Dean and looks up at him, feeling the tendrils of heat crawling over his skin like tiny fire snakes. Dean combs fingers through his hair and smiles at him. "A little better?"

"Mhmm."

"You still want to slam the door in my face?"

Castiel shakes his head and buries his nose in Dean's chest, scenting him. He smells delicious, like whiskey and warm leather and something deeper that his fuzzy brain can't put a finger on. Arms pull him in and Dean rubs his hands up and down Castiel's back. "How do you feel about heading to the bedroom?"

"No more fake knot," Castiel mumbles into his soft shirt. A deep chuckle rumbles under his ear.

"Nope, no more fake knots, promise. Come on." He nudges Castiel back towards the bedroom with gentle hands on his back.

Castiel's senses return around the time he crosses the threshold, and he turns to look more critically at Dean. Does he really want to do this? He can chock the scenting up to hormones, but how much further can the hormones take him with this, really? "Did Jo explain to you that I am demi-sexual?"

"Yeah. I assume you staring at my ass means that probably isn't going to be a problem here?"

Castiel narrows his eyes. "Finding someone physically attractive and wanting to have sex with them are two very different things."

Dean leans a shoulder against the door jam and bites the inside corner of his mouth. "Okay," he says after a long moment. Castiel doesn't believe him.

"I've never had sex with an alpha."

"But you have had sex?"

"Yes. It was... unpleasant. Both times."

Dean pulls his hands out of his pockets and looks Castiel directly in the eyes. "If you let me try, I can guarantee you that it will not be unpleasant."

Castiel snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you know how many alphas have said that to me? How many of my own family members have told me all I need to do is try again? I am so fucking tired of hearing that."

Dean holds his hands up in defense. "I hear you loud and clear. I get shit from my brother all the time for selling my knot, and it drives me up the wall. How about we start with a kiss first? See if that sparks anything for you?"

Castiel grudgingly agrees that that's a good idea and lets Dean get closer. Dean approaches him like a dog approaches a cat who just scratched his muzzle. He drops his hands to Dean's waist when Dean cups his face in his hands. Dean starts by licking over Cas' bottom lip, his tongue a sensual caress that shoots tingles up Castiel's spine that he's never felt before. He grips Dean a little tighter, parting his lips to allow Dean access. Dean takes his time, snaking his tongue into Castiel's mouth and exploring with measured determination and just a hint of dominance. Castiel melts under his touch, unable to control the moan of pleasure at his kiss.

When Dean pulls back, his smirk is all confidence. “Gonna take it that was good for you?”

Castiel rolls his eyes and pulls Dean closer by his shirt sleeve for another go. Dean backs him up to the bed and drops his hands to the belt of Cas' robe, making a questioning sound as he continues to kiss him into a puddle of pleasure. Cas nods against his lips, and the robe is pooling at their feet in the next instant. Dean pulls away from his mouth and begins trailing kisses down his chest, his heated skin flushed from the hormones as well as the attention.

Dean sinks to his knees as he continues to trail wet kisses across Cas’ torso in a meandering line that has Cas panting before he realizes. Dean licks up the line of his hip bone, and Cas has to bury his fingers in Dean’s hair to stay upright at the feel of it. He had no idea such an insignificant part of him could be so sensitive to touch. Dean sucks on the spot, holding his hips steady, the stubble on his cheek scratching at the skin of Cas’ thigh. Cas whines, digging his fingers deeper into Dean’s hair. Dean makes a noise of his own, and Cas has to check to see Dean’s eyes fluttering closed as he tugs the strands a little.

Dean’s mouth moves south to suckle at the base of his cock, licking all around it before moving up to the head. Cas watches in amazement, brain beginning to fuzz out with the combination of heat and the sensations every touch of Dean’s mouth to his skin is sparking in him. When Dean engulfs his cock, sucking him down to the base, Cas’ vision whites out and he falls back on the bed a shocked, trembling mess.

When he comes back to reality, Dean is kneeling between his legs on the bed, naked except for his socks and massaging the muscles of Cas’ thighs with a smug little smile on his face. “Good?”

Cas groans, dropping his head back on the bed spread. Good doesn’t begin to describe how he feels. His entire body is jelly, wobbly and boneless, and he hasn’t even been knotted yet. “You didn’t lie to me. That was incredible.”

“And it’s only gonna get better from here. Are you okay with continuing?”

Cas gives him a blunt stare. “If you don’t fuck me, I’m calling in a complaint to the agency.”

Dean chuckles, leaning over to press a kiss to the spot that had Cas’ knees going out earlier, his hands reaching round to massage Cas’ ass. “Wouldn’t want you to besmirch my good name, now would I? Do you want some more water before I rim you until you’re begging or after?”

Cas groans, laying a hand over his eyes even as he involuntarily arches his hips up in invitation. “I don’t need rimming. Just fuck me.”

Dean shakes his head, the smugness of his smile morphing into something fonder as he nudges Cas further up the bed until his head is resting on a pillow and spreads Cas’ legs wide. “All in good time. I’m gonna open you up first, make sure you’re nice and ready for me.” He licks a wide strip over Cas’ hole, and they both groan at the touch. Cas is already a mess again by the time a finger joins his wicked, wicked tongue. By the time there’s three, he’s pleading in soft whimpers, grabbing onto Dean’s arms to try to encourage him closer.

At four, Dean is rising back up onto his knees and leaning over Cas to kiss him, mouth filthy with his slick and so hot it feels like he’s on fire. “Fuck, I want your knot. Please, Alpha. Just give me your knot,” he begs between kisses, clinging to Dean’s neck and shoulders in a desperate attempt to get him closer.

“Yeah? You want it bad, baby?”

Cas growls, biting at Dean’s chin. “I said no pet names.” He doesn’t mean it. He likes the sound of Dean calling him baby. Too much.

“You said no sweetheart,” Dean reminds him, grinning as he hooks his arms behind Cas’ knees and lifts his hips higher, his hard cock settling against Cas’ slick crack. Cas bites at the curve of his jaw, arching his hips up a little and whining at the rub of skin on skin.

“Where are your condoms?” Dean asks, rocking his hips to meet Cas’.

Cas frowns, distracted by the feeling and a little confused. “I don’t have condoms.”

Dean presses a kiss to his forehead. “No problem. Be right back.” Cas whines as he pulls away, earning him a chuckle over Dean’s shoulder as he jogs out of the room. Cas strokes his cock in the meantime, arching his hips up, feeling so needy he could crawl out of his own skin with it. Dean isn’t gone long enough for him to try, thankfully.

Dean’s back on the bed what feels like an eternity later, gathering Cas’ legs back up in his arms and crowding him against the pillows, a cardboard box dropped next to them and a condom packet in his hand. “Miss me?” he asks with another cocky grin, kissing Cas before he can respond. Cas is too revved up to care about his bravado at the moment. He moans at having Dean naked and pressed so close to him again, like a cold compress to his itchy, overheated skin. He drops his cock and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck.

There’s more kissing, so much more, so good he doesn’t even notice Dean getting the condom on or anything else until he’s pressing inside, filling Cas up in one slow, easy slide. Cas digs fingers into his shoulders, gasping at the overwhelming feel of him. His previous lovers were never like this, never made him feel like he could fall to pieces if he didn’t get more. Dean strokes a thumb over his pulse point, watching him with knowing eyes. “You’re doing so good, baby. Just breathe for me. Take a few deep breaths, okay?” He demonstrates with deep, even breaths, and Cas has to fight the fuzz of heat to mimic him, taking deep lungfuls of air as slowly as he can. With each breath, Dean sinks a little further into him until their hips are flush.

“Dean… please…” He needs movement. The itch is crawling up his spine again, demanding more, demanding a knot to stretch him out and fill him up.

“Yeah? You want more?” Dean asks, rocking his hips in small circles, grinning at the way it makes Cas whine.

“Please, fuck, I can’t…”

“Whatever you want, gorgeous.” He raises up onto his elbows, pulling out until Cas is empty, empty empty, and then slams back in until Cas can feel him in his bones. Cas cries out, reaching above him to grip his pillow hard enough to pull at the pillowcase seams. Explosions of pleasure alight with every sharp thrust. He feels like he might be coming apart at the seams himself, unable to cope with the onslaught of unbelievable pleasure, frantic for more, and yet unsure if he can take more.

Dean scoops him up, lifting him into his arms and dropping him down onto his cock in fast, sure moves. The angle change brings new sensations, Dean’s shaft dragging over his prostate with every move, an unending wave of pleasure. He wraps his arms back around Dean’s neck and pulls him in for more kisses, quickly becoming addicted to his soft lips and the confident way they move against his.

Dean lays him back down on his back, and drapes himself over Cas, his hips moving in a slower, steady rhythm that grinds into Cas’ prostate. He can feel Dean’s knot growing inside him, stretching at his rim and catching every few thrusts, a new feeling that has him raw and on-edge.

“Oh God… Dean… Fuck, I’m gonna… Oh, fuck,” he cries out, unable to hold back his orgasm any longer. Dean buries his face in Cas’ neck, licking and sucking at his mating gland as Cas tumbles over into pure bliss. A low growl in his ear is his only warning as Dean follows him, his knot catching with a last erratic thrust of Dean’s hips. Relief floods him on the back of his orgasm, sweet cool relief.

He sighs, able to lie down comfortably for the first time in over a day. Dean’s nose is buried in his neck and their breathing is settling back to normal in a matching rhythm that soothes something deep inside Castiel. The entire situation is… unsettling in that it isn’t. At this point in his previous two sexual encounters, all he wanted was to get away from his partner, to stop all touch and wash off the uncomfortable feeling crawling over his skin. He remembers spending the rest of the night with both of them wishing they would go, wishing he was impolite enough to make them.

But here with Dean, he has never wanted someone to stay in his arms more. He should be squirming away, making excuses to shower if only to get some distance. But even if he could get distance from Dean and his knot, Castiel wouldn’t want to. All he wants to do is pull Dean closer and bask in his warm skin and the soothing feel of it against his.

Dean leans up on his elbows, studying Cas with a cautious kind of curiosity. “How was that?” he asks, and he isn’t cocky this time, only curious.

Cas reaches up to push a sweaty strand of hair off Dean’s forehead, taking his time finding the words. “You didn’t lie to me.”

“Yeah?” A burgeoning smile, like a sunrise just about to crest.

He finds himself stroking the skin behind Dean’s ear with his fingers, nodding slowly in answer. Dean doesn’t resist being pulled into another kiss. No longer frantic with heat hormones, it’s soft and slow and a new kind of good.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Dean murmurs, nudging their noses together when they pull apart. Cas hides a smile in Dean’s neck, an odd giddiness coming over him. He’s never felt this way, not about anyone. It isn’t logical, and maybe it’s the heat hormones scrambling his brain, but he feels connected to Dean, something deep inside his soul certain that Dean is special. Right. When Dean leans up again to look at him, all he can do is smile and stare into his beautiful green eyes.

-

Castiel wakes from a nap sore and groggy and surrounded by a heavy blanket of an alpha. It isn’t as uncomfortable as he would expect, and it takes him a moment to remember why. Dean, warm and soft and so gentle is wrapped around him like a burrito, his legs tangled with Castiel’s, one arm hugging Cas close to his chest while the other is tucked under the pillow they share. Cas is surprised to find his fingers interlocked with Dean’s against his chest. They must have fallen asleep that way after the third knotting.

Dean buries his nose in Cas’ neck and presses kisses to his shoulder. “Wanna take a shower and maybe get some food in before the next wave hits?”

Castiel can already feel the itch starting up his back, but he nods anyway. It isn’t as urgent as it was earlier. They crawl out of bed together and head into the bathroom, but when Castiel gets in the shower, Dean doesn’t follow him in the way he expected. “Aren’t you coming?” Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head, closing the glass door for him. “You get clean. I’m gonna go see what I can cook up for you.”

Cas hesitates, warring between getting the time to process how he feels about the situation and wanting to experience Dean wet and soapy and pressed close to him. He’s never had shower sex before, but he thinks he might like to try. Dean doesn’t give him a choice in the matter. He’s out of the bathroom before Cas can respond.

Resigned, he turns the water on—cold because the heat is starting to become uncomfortable again—and starts cleaning himself up. His ass is sore from the extreme stretch of Dean’s knot, his muscles aching from the strenuous activity he isn’t used to. It feels surprisingly good, his body well-used in a different way than it is after a long run. He likes it. He likes Dean.

And that’s an odd thought. In his thirty-two years of life, he’s never been truly physically attracted to… anyone. Not even Ephraim, his boyfriend of almost a year, not really. He’d thought he was at the time, but as soon as they’d actually had sex, he’d realized most of his attraction was him telling himself what he was supposed to feel, what ‘normal’ people feel, and not what he actually felt. But with Dean, he understands. And there is no goddamn explanation for it.

He’s known Dean for less than twelve hours. He shouldn’t already be attached. He knows exactly nothing about the alpha except that he’s a sex worker and an excellent cuddler. That is not enough information to create an emotional bond, and yet here he is, already thinking about seeking the alpha out for more physical intimacy.

He shuts the water off with shaky hands, realizing as he opens the glass door to the scent of toasting bread and cheese that he hasn’t eaten in almost two days. He hurries through the process of drying himself off and wraps the towel around his waist, too distracted by the prospect of food and more contact with Dean to bother looking for where they discarded his robe.

He walks into the kitchen to the smell of his soup re-heating on the stove next to grilled cheese sizzling on the griddle. Dean is humming something, swaying his hips to whatever music is playing in his head. He turns at the sound of Castiel approaching and smiles. “Shower feel good?”

“Yes, and I’m hungry now,” he says, peering into the bubbling stock pot.

“I hope the soup isn’t old, then.”

“I made it for my heat. The sandwiches smell delicious.” He leans into Dean’s side because he’s already become used to invading Dean’s personal space after six hours of intimacy.

Dean hands him half a sandwich from a plate of them he hadn’t noticed. Castiel takes a bite and almost loses his knees out from under him as the creamy cheese melts on his tongue. He didn’t know grilled cheese could taste this good. He muffles a moan with another bite, leaning his weight back against the counter.

“Good?” Dean asks with a gleam in his eyes.

“How do you make a sandwich taste so good?”

“Butter and a little mayo on the outside? Or maybe it’s ‘cause you haven’t eaten in more than a day.”

Castiel hums agreement, focused on finishing the half, aware that Dean is watching him the whole time. He takes the bowl of soup and extra plate of sandwiches Dean hands him and follows him to sit on the couch. If he crowds a little close to Dean as they settle, Dean doesn’t comment. They eat in quiet through a bowl of soup each. Castiel wants to ask him questions, learn more about him so that he doesn’t feel so disconcerted with how close he feels to the alpha, but he’s too hungry.

After he sets the bowls on the coffee table and climbs into Dean’s lap, the heat taking over now that his stomach is full. Dean opens up to his kisses, pushing the towel off his hips as Cas begins grinding down on his clothed dick. “You need it again, baby?”

He isn’t at the point of need, not really, but he _wants_ it. Wants Dean thick and the kind of good that goes straight to the gut. “Wanna feel your knot in me,” he rasps, scraping teeth along Dean’s jaw. Dean helps Cas shove the lounge pants down his hips enough for his cock to pop up between them, growling a little under his breath.

“I got you, baby.”

Cas focuses on the gorgeous friction between them, nibbling marks down Dean’s throat as they rock together. In the back of his mind, he hears the sound of foil ripping and Dean’s hand gets between them to roll the condom on. He lifts his hips up on instinct, already so slick he’s practically dripping, and Dean helps him sink down onto that thick shaft. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me. So tight,” Dean growls into his ear, helping him find a rhythm grinding down on his lap.

It doesn’t take long for Castiel to fall into a dizzy sort of pleasure, exploring Dean’s mouth in a deep kiss as they both get lost in the feel of each other.

-

Later, much later, Dean pushes hair out of Cas’ face as Cas leans over him, Dean’s knot firmly locked inside him. Cas stares down into his grass-green eyes, trying to make sense of how content he feels. This should be awkward, if anything. But it isn’t. Not even close.

“Tell me something about you,” Cas says.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything. Do you have a day job or is this your full-time? Are you single? Do you have siblings? What’s your favorite book?”

Dean chuckles. “You got a lot of questions there. Any more you wanna throw at me before I start answering?”

Cas finds his cheeks warming in a blush. “I’m sorry. I’ve just… I’ve never been this comfortable with anyone in my entire life. I feel almost… connected to you, if that makes sense. Except that it doesn’t, of course, because we’ve barely known each other a day, and I just… I guess it would make me feel better if I knew more about you than your name.”

“Fair enough. I don’t really have a ‘day job’, more like freelance stuff. I do restorations for my uncle’s garage when he gets one in and teach a couple self-defense classes for the park district and at the community college. Mostly for omegas. And I do this.”

“Car restorations?”

“Yeah. I don’t blow my own horn about much, but I know my way around a classic.”

“How frequently do you do that?”

“Uh… twice a year, maybe? They can take a couple months to finish, depending on how hard the parts are to get.”

“How often do you do this?”

“Couple weekends a month. More than that and I get rung out.”

“Are you in a relationship?”

“Not at the moment. Why, you offering?” Dean shifts his hips up with a mischievous smirk. Castiel is surprised at how much the concept doesn’t turn his stomach. He decides to ignore the question.

“What about family? Did you say you had a brother?”

“Yep, younger one. He’s a fancy pants lawyer, mated to a pretty young thing right out of undergrad. They had a pup a year ago, Mary. Not as cute as mine, but she’s still pretty awesome.”

“Yours?”

“Yeah, I got a five-year-old named Emma. Lives with her mom up in San Francisco, but I get her one weekend a month and most of the summer.”

“You like being a father?”

“Love it.” He gets a goofy grin on his face and starts telling Castiel about his daughter. Cas likes the animated way he talks about her. It triggers something warm and soft in his belly.

-

Dean pushes Cas’ hair back with a furrowed brown, frowning down at him. “You’re starting to look like the first day again. This isn’t working, is it?” he asks, eyes darting from one to the other of Cas’ as if he’s doing a health check. They’re back in bed, but after three days of marathon sex it isn’t as pleasant as it should be.

Cas hadn’t realized he looked that bad, but the itch is beginning to hurt again, each knot less and less of a relief to his body. He nods, squirming under Dean. “Hurts,” he murmurs, too distracted by the thought of getting Dean back inside to form a full sentence.

“When was the last time you were tested?” Dean asks in a serious tone, much like the one he’d used when he pushed past Cas at the front door and insisted he drink water that first day.

“Tested?”

“STDs. You don’t use protection if you didn’t even own condoms. When was the last time you were checked?”

Cas frowns, trying to push Dean onto his back to ride him, but unable to combat Dean’s physical strength. “Used protection. Haven’t had sex in eight years.”

Dean pulls away from him, frown deepening. “Have you been tested?”

Castiel’s brain is becoming too fuzzy to think straight, and he’s can’t quite make sense of the question. He pushes at Dean again, impatient, the itch taking over his brain and making him a little frantic. “Dean…” he whines.

Dean curses under his breath. “You better pray to God you’re clean, sweetheart, ‘cause I’m gonna be real pissed if you’re not,” he mutters as he finally climbs between Cas’ legs and spreads him open. “Don’t do this often, but we’re gonna try bareback, see if my cum helps calm your symptoms down.”

Cas whines again, trying to pull away, part of what Dean is saying processing in his brain. “No pups,” he says, trying to pull his wrist out of Dean’s grasp even as Dean presses him into the bed.

“No pups, promise. I get a sterilization shot every month. My guys are blanks, but they should help your heat.”

Cas can’t quite make sense of what he’s saying, except that it means he gets to have Dean inside him again. He helps position Dean, impatient and frustrated with the wait. It’s well worth it when Dean slides inside him again, soothing the constant painful itching with every inch. It’s better, so much better. He wraps his arms around Dean’s back and buries his face in Dean’s neck, tears of relief trailing down his cheeks in salty lines. Dean bends his head back with a hand on his forehead and kisses him. “I got you, baby. I got you.”

-

The apartment is quiet except for the soft sounds of their shared breath. They’re facing each other, close enough to occupy the same pillow, eyes locked in a lazy staring contest with no loser.

Dean reaches a hand up to stroke his cheek, a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth. He touches Castiel like he’s a precious thing. It’s the first time Castiel hasn’t felt like he is going to come apart at the seams or spontaneously combust in five days.

“So. Heat seems like it’s pretty much done. What now?”

“Sleep for a week? I want to sleep for a week.”

“And after that?”

“Probably get back to my life. I have a ton of work to catch up on, I’m sure. And I need to check in with my brother before he busts the door down looking for me. I think my last heat actually scared him.”

“This one kind of scared me. You looked pretty bad there for a while.”

“But you figured out how to take care of me. I survived, thanks to you.”

Dean’s smile grows, his eyes focusing on his thumb as it strokes across Cas’ cheek. “I was thinking you might let me do that again, next heat. Off the clock.”

Castiel opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. Dean looks back into his eyes, his uncertainly clear. He clears his throat. “I was, uh, hoping you wouldn’t mind me taking care of you maybe from now on.”

“Just during my heats?” Cas’ voice sounds faint and far away to his ears, his heartbeat speeding up with every stroke of Dean’s thumb.

Dean’s eyes fall back to his again. “Not just during your heats.”

Castiel’s heart is in his throat, getting in the way of his answering, so he nods instead, quick and frantic so that there’s no mistaking his answer. Dean’s smile breaks and he leans forward to press that grinning mouth to Cas’, kissing him for all he’s worth.

-

The bell over the door dings as Dean opens it and ushers Cas inside. “This guy makes the best pie, babe. I had to stop myself from buying like four the last time I was in here.”

Cas bites his bottom lip to stop the smile threatening to crack. He slides his hand in Dean’s as they approach the counter, relieved to see Samandriel there and not his brother. “Castiel, so good to see you. And… Dean, is it?” Samandriel greets them, squinting at Dean as if that might help him remember the customer’s name.

Dean turns to Cas with a frown. “You come here a lot, too?”

“You could say that.”

“Cassie! You survived your heat! Thanks for calling me. I tried checking up on you, but you put the chain on your door,” Gabriel’s voice interrupts them, followed by Gabriel walking around the corner with the clear intent to hug Cas only to stop in his tracks when he spots Cas holding hands with Dean. “This is new.”

Cas clenches the side of his jaw. “Thank you for announcing to the bakery at large that I’ve just had a heat. This is Dean. Dean, I believe you have met my brother, Gabriel.” He sighs, waving a hand at Gabriel as if to introduce them, even as reluctant as he is to do so.

“Did you say your brother?”

“He gave me your card.”

“Woah, you used the Alpha service? Even after all that bitching you did about the name?” Gabe asks, eyes wide as he waves his hands in front of him.

“What’s wrong with the name?” Dean asks, shoulders stiffening.

“It’s a little fraternity, don’t you think?” Cas asks, turning to him, not quite sure why he looks so defensive.

“It took me a month to come up with that name,” Dean says. With a pout? Cas narrows his eyes. He would not have pegged Dean for the kind of guy to pout outside of the bedroom.

“What do you mean?”

“He owns the company, dumbass,” Gabe says, whacking him in the back of the head with kitchen rag.

“What? You didn’t tell me that,” Cas looks from Dean to Gabe and back again, not sure how to take this new information.

“I didn’t? Well, I do. I started doing it on my own, and it sort of grew from there.”

“Not to interrupt, but you two are holding hands, and Cassie doesn’t smell like heat anymore. Something you want to tell me, Mr. I’m-Not-Interested-in-Alphas?” Gabe asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Demi-sexual, Gabriel. I am demi-sexual. I’ve just never met someone I felt a strong enough connection to before.”

“But you do now?” Dean asks, the pout melting into a self-satisfied smirk as he slips closer to Cas.

Cas turns to him with heat in his eyes and pecks his lips. “Yes.”

Gabriel looks like he wants to say more, but isn’t sure what. Cas holds a finger up to stop whatever could spill out from doing so. “As your brother, who has had to endure years of you trying to push alphas on me knowing full well that I wasn’t interested, I beseech you to let this go. Dean and I are going to try a relationship. Don’t ruin it.”

Gabe flings his hands up. “Fine, but I get to tell Mom.”

Cas drops his head on Dean’s shoulder and groans. Dean pats his back and kisses his forehead. “Does this mean we get free pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
